Shuffle stories!
by bristow860
Summary: Put my Ipod on shuffle and here are some drabbles based on what came on. Mixture of seasons, mixture of pairings.


**A/N **

**Just a little something i wrote while trying to overcome some writers block on another one of my stories. Basically put your Ipod on shuffle and write a short story based on the songs that come on. **

**Mixture of seasons/Mixture of companions.**

**9/Rose, 10/Rose, 10/Martha and Donna/10 Friendship.**

**Please R&R. Thanks!**

* * *

**If I can't love her- Beauty and the Beast**

**Set at the end of Last of the Timelords.**

_How I could have loved her, and that she'd set me free,_

_But it's not to be,_

_If I can't love her… then who??_

The Doctor stood in the Tardis looking at the place where Martha had just stood. She had just told him that she was leaving him. He could see the pain on her face as she told him that this was her "getting out". The fact that he was the person that had put that look on her face was killing him, but he knew that he couldn't say anything to her that would help her feel any better. Opening his heart was something he had sworn never to do again. Not after Rose. Not after what her loss had done to him. And watching the brilliant Martha Jones walk out the door he realised that he would never be able to love again. If he couldn't love her, then who??

**Lonely- Akon**

**Set anytime in the 4****th**** season, after The Sontaran Stratagem**

_Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life._

_After all I put you through; you still stuck around and stayed by my side._

_What really hurt me was I broke your heart, baby you're a good girl and I broke your heart…_

The Doctor had made a mistake. Not something he did very often, and definitely not something he ever admitted to himself. But a mistake he had most certainly made and now he was not sure how it could be rectified. Letting Martha Jones out of his life had ranked pretty high on the list of things that he regretted in his life. But now she had a new life and a new man. Tom Mulligan… Even the name filled him with jealousy. But telling her this was something he could never do. He'd ruined her life enough for one lifetime. Unless he could promise her a life filled with safety and domesticity. Which was impossible. And so he would continue to play the friend, forever despising the man who held her every night.

**Something might happen-** **Duke Special**

**Set whenever you like, with whichever companion you so choose.**

_It's__ not like I'd ever claim to know, what shadows were pressing on your soul,_

_Its just I wish you'd pause for breath, and you didn't have to go._

The Doctor had a darkness about him. That was one thing that everyone could agree upon. She had seen the look on his face at times when he thought that she was otherwise engaged. It was a look of sadness, a look of loss. A look that she knew she could never really understand because he would never fully open his heart to her. Instead, he masked his pain with manic grins and an excessive amount of words. And then he would run, far away from the pain.

**Heartbeat****- Scouting for girls**

**Set during season one: The Doctor Dances**

_But she won't come dancing tonight; she's having the time of her life…._

Rose Tyler was a mystery to him. How one girl could be so amazing and so frustrating at the same time was a puzzle to him. She surprised him from one moment to the next. She was the type of girl who found it damn near impossible to understand the command "Don't wander off", but also the type of girl with whom he found it impossible to be angry with. Her intentions were always good. But did she really need to stay quite so close to that time agent? Captain Jack was it? Whatever it was, for some reason Rose couldn't quite keep her eyes off him. I mean, he had the looks sure, but did he have the moves? While the Doctor realised that his face would at best be described as "interesting" one thing he knew for certain is that he most definitely had the moves.

**Same Mistake- James Blunt**

_Give me reason, but don't give me choice,_

_Cos I'll just make the same mistake again._

_**Set somewhere between the second and third season. (After Doomsday, before Smith and Jones)**_

Was loving her a mistake? It was a question the Doctor had asked himself a million times over the course of the last three months. When he closed his eyes he could still see her being pulled toward the void, being pulled away from him forever. His hearts still shattered into a thousand pieces every morning when he remembered that she was gone. Travelling alone had definite advantages he had begun to believe. But even while thinking this he would remember the way her eyes had shone when he had introduced her to new planet or species, or the way her hand gripped his. Mostly he remembered the way she laughed and the way she made him feel alive. And then he realised. Not only was loving her not a mistake, given the choice, he would do it all again.

**Come fly with me- Michael Buble**

**Set after Partners in Crime.**

_**Come fly with me, **__**let's fly, let's fly away…**_

She was here. She still couldn't believe it. All those months spent searching and now here she was. Inside the Tardis. Which she remembered as being bigger, but hey wasn't that always the way? Donna Noble prided herself on her ability to remain blasé about most things in life, but try as she might she could not remain blasé about this. This was hands down the most exciting thing that had happened in her life… not that there was much to compare it to really. Temps from Chiswick didn't exactly have a life filled with adventure and anticipation. And for saving her from this life of drudgery she would be eternally grateful to the Doctor. Now to ensure he would never guess…

**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**

**Doctors thoughts during Doomsday**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cos I know that you feel me somehow._

She was gone. Forever. Was that even possible? As the breach in the world righted itself and he felt the pull on his body lessen, he couldn't take his eyes off the last place he had seen her. Her face, filled with terror as she screamed his name. Pete had saved her life and in doing so, had taken her away from him forever. She would go on with her life, a life that now did not include him. He moved toward the wall and for some reason he found himself pressing his body against it. Somehow he felt closer to Rose. Maybe in that other world she was doing the same thing. In that instant he thought he would give up the rest of his life for the simple pleasure of just holding her again. She had mended him. Who would mend this wound, he wondered.


End file.
